1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition consisting of an aqueous phase and a distinct oily phase for make-up removal of make-ups of long durability and/or of transfer-free make-up compositions. More particularly, the invention relates to a make-up remover consisting of two distinct phases of an aqueous phase and an oily phase, for the removal of make-ups applied to the skin from transfer-free and/or long durability make-up compositions.
2. Description of the Background
Lip rouge and foundation compositions generally include fatty substances such as waxes and oils as well as a particulate phase generally made up of fillers and pigments. When applied to the skin or the lips, these compositions have the disadvantage of transferring, that is to say of being at least partially deposited, leaving a mark, on some substrates with which they may be brought into contact, especially a glass, a cup, a garment or the skin. The result is a mediocre persistence of the film on the skin or on the lips, making it necessary to renew at regular intervals the application of the foundation or lip rouge composition. Moreover, the appearance of unacceptable marks on some garments and especially on blouse collars can persuade some women to not use make-up of this type.
A new generation of so-called "nontransfer" and/or "long-durability" make-up products has appeared recently. These new products differ from those already known in view of their use of volatile oils instead of the heavier oils usually employed. In particular, the lip rouge compositions and the nontransfer foundations include silicone oils which have not been employed in the lip rouge compositions of the prior art.
Japanese Application No. 61-65809 shows "transfer-free" lip rouge compositions containing from 1-70% by weight of liquid silicone resin with silicate repeat units (or with a three-dimensional network) comprising pendent alkyl chains of 1-6 carbon atoms or phenyl, 10-98% by weight of a volatile silicone oil with a cyclic Si--O chain and with methyl radicals, and pulverulent fillers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,937 describes "transfer-free" compositions containing 1-70% of a volatile silicone oil, 0.1-15% of a silicone resin, 10-45% of a wax, 5-50% of particulate compounds and 1-30% of oil.
French Application No. 95-09254 relates to "transfer-free" make-up compositions which comprise a combination of a phenylated silicone oil and of a volatile compound in a fatty phase and preferably including less than 20% by weight of nonvolatile hydrocarbon oil.
French Application No. 96-07107 relates to "transfer-free" make-up compositions which comprise a volatile silicone oil and a silicone wax which is solid or semisolid at ambient temperature.
French Application No. 96-08420 relates to "transfer-free" make-up compositions which comprise the combination of a volatile compound and of a pasty fatty compound in order to decrease the transfer and/or the migration, and/or to improve the durability of the composition. Since volatile oils have a tendency to evaporate rapidly, the newer lip rouge and foundation compositions exhibit the particular property of forming a film of solid fatty substance when they are applied to the lip mucosa and to the skin.
In contrast to the lip rouge compositions of the prior art, which do not require make-up removal, the long-durability and/or transfer-free lip rouge compositions must be removed at the end of the day by a specific make-up removal from the lips. However, it has been found that long-durability and/or transfer-free lip rouge and foundation compositions are more difficult to remove than conventional make-up compositions. A need, therefore, continues to exist for a composition which allows satisfactory make-up removal of the transfer-free make-up compositions.
The discovery of the present invention is that the use of two-phase compositions makes it possible to remove a very durable and/or transfer-free make-up perfectly and with great ease, under highly satisfactory conditions of comfort, in particular of coolness.
Make-up removal compositions consisting of two distinct phases, also called "two-phase compositions" are known in the field for make-up removal from the area of the eyes. However, make-up products for the eyes are very different from the compositions for making-up the lips and from foundations.
In addition, make-up products for the eyes are applied by a gentle touch by merely dabbing the like of the eyelids with a paintbrush or brush, whereas lip rouge compositions are applied by exerting a considerable pressure on the lips, and foundations are applied by massaging the skin, with some manual pressure. Moreover, the lip mucosa has a special morphology in which the epidermis is thin and fragile and the dermis is richly vascularized and enervated. These morphological characteristics endow it with an affinity for make-up products which differs greatly from those of the eyelids or of the keratinous fibers forming the eyelash.
Consequently, there is nothing to suggest that two-phase compositions employed for make-up removal especially of mascaras would be capable of being employed successfully in make-up removal of transfer-free compositions.